Dark Warriors' Fortress
Bandit Camp |west = Trollheim |south = Black Knights' Fortress (location) Black Knights' Fortress |east = Chaos Temple (Wilderness) Chaos Temple}} The Dark Warriors' Fortress is a castle in level 14, 15 and 16 multi-combat Wilderness. North of Falador, it is populated with level 8 and 145 dark warriors. The dark warriors are numerous and will overwhelm lower level players who don't use Protect from Melee. Although this place can be good for training melee and magic, it is a popular player killing spot. Ground floor This floor has several rooms, and is crowded with dark warriors. The northernmost room contains respawns of 5 Earth, Water, Air and Fire runes. The room directly west of this contains 5 Chaos, Mind and Body runes. Players should be wary when approaching this area: Although this a good place for a rune spawn, player killers may attack and very possibly kill other players who are around their combat level. In the centre of this floor is a courtyard containing, amongst other things, a crate which is sometimes led to in Treasure Trails. One room's ladder is broken, making it impossible to climb up it. This is inconvenient if a player attacks, because you will have to run to the other room (probably opening a few doors) and climb up that ladder. Tips You can achieve tolerance with the dark warriors after about 20 minutes whether you fight with them or not. In the room with the 5 Chaos, Mind and Body runes, if you position yourself correctly using the broken ladder, you can be safe from the dark warrior inside the room. First floor This floor is the top level of the castle walls. It contains nothing of interest beyond more dark warriors. Players looking to collect rune spawns on the ground floor can climb up the ladder in the south-western room and climb down the broken ladder in the north-western room in order to save a little bit of time coming in, since there's a wall blocking access to the Chaos runes from the entrance that would otherwise require walking all the way around the castle. The broken ladder does not allow access from the chaos rune spawn room to the upper floor. It is only a one way ladder and may only be climbed from above. Second floor This floor is the inside of the towers. There is nothing of interest in any of the towers. This floor contains only level 8 dark warriors, making this a viable option for lower levelled accounts doing wilderness slayer. Third floor A spectacular, yet dull, view from the spires of the castle. Nothing of interest is found up here. Trivia *The Chaos rune spawn is considerably slower than the other runes' spawns. *Even though this is the Dark Warriors' Fortress, there appear to be Saradomin shields mounted on the walls (there are swords piercing the shields however making a statement AGAINST Saradomin). On the second floor, there is also a banner similar to the one in the Wizards' Tower. Category:Buildings Category:Wilderness